Their Firsts
by Luvdamarauders13
Summary: Marlene and Sirius were both labeled as flirtatious troublemakers and players. But they were each others's firsts. Blackinnon oneshot of how I imagined they kissed, snogged, and did it. Reviews are love 3


No copyright infringement intended.

All characters are owned by JK Rowling. *wipes tear*

* * *

They were each other's firsts: kiss, snog, and... that.

It really wasn't that big a deal, considering how they had done it with the whole population of Hogwarts (Respectively, neither of them were gay, so they stuck to each of their opposite genders) but to them, they were each other's bests too.

* * *

The kiss had happened when they were thirteen, third year. Sirius had decided to go with Marlene as a date to Hogsmeade. They went shopping together. (well, actually, it was more like Marlene went shopping and Sirius just carried everything. He kinda collapsed. Once. Or twice. Okay, in the end, he just got a cart)

_"__So, what do you think?" Marlene twirled in a light grey dress. It was pretty simple, just a knee length, silk grey dress with a shade of a darker grey sash tied around the waist. She looked at Sirius, who sat at a bench. "Well then?"_

_Sirius quickly glanced up and then went back on making tiny sparks appear out of the tip of his wand. "It looks nice," he said in a dull tone that showed how little he cared. "You should get it."_

_She sighed in exasperation. "That's what you've been saying for the last 7 outfits I had tried on! You wouldn't even look at me for more than half a second! Honestly, do you even care about my outfits?"_

_` "I stopped caring somewhere in the ten millions," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off his wand. Marlene glared at him. "Okay, okay, then," Sirius got up, stretched out his back, and took a long look at her, eyes critical. She blushed a bit under his scrutiny. "What do you think?" she repeated._

_His eyes bore into hers. "You want to know what I really think?" _

_ "__Sure."_

_Sirius set his hands on Marlene's shoulders. "Honestly, you look nice in whatever you wear, it doesn't really matter. You are naturally pretty. So just buy whatever and you'll look beautiful, so let's just go now, okay?"_

_He removed his hands and started to turn when Marlene placed her fingers on his shoulder, making him turn to face her. With that, she kissed him softly, lips barely brushing yet leaving a feeling as if your lips have been touched by something as light as a fluttering butterfly wing. It was a nice feeling._

_Neither of them forgot it. _

_It's kind of hard to forget a kiss when it was their firsts._

_And their bests_.

* * *

The snogging happened in fourth year.

They each had gone out and dated with other students, as they were amongst the most desirable to go out with. Both Sirius and Marlene had kissed others yet had not snogged yet (although their dates had most likely wanted to). Actually, Sirius probably would've already done it if he wasn't waiting for someone else to do it with. So he waited.

And then it happened.

_ "__Gryffindor's Chaser James Potter catches the Quaffle from a great pass from Theo Wood and is heading towards the goal posts. He is speeding towards them, avoided by a Bludger excellently blocked by Beater Sirius Black which hits Ronan Nott right in the stomach! Potter draws back his arm, and throws…OH! Only to be blocked by Slytherin Keeper Michael Scalid! Michael passes to Chaser Kevin Chang…TO BE INTERCEPTED BY CHASER THOMAS BELL WHO PASSES TO POTTER WHO SCORES! 90 to 50 GRYFFINDOR! Now only if Gryffindor Seeker Charlotte Silvers can finally spot the Snitch… wait! She's soaring upwards! Has she finally seen the Snitch? Slytherin Seeker Joseph Wahl is following Silvers, what a cheat…Okay! I'm sorry McGonagall, only being spirited!" _

_Cato Jordan was saying to a very irritated McGonagall. "And they're neck and neck, both arms outstretched and….SILVERS CATCHES THE SNITCH! 240 to 50 GRYFFINDOR!" _

_The Gryffindor stands erupt in cheers as does the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stands because everyone loves watching Slytherin get pummeled in Quidditch. The Slytherin stands start sulking and glaring at the world._

_The Gryffindor Quidditch Team is greeted in the common room by a house full of happy (and a few tipsy) Gyffindors. Charlotte is mob-hugged by her lot of friends and fans while James walks over to Lily, who smiles and kisses him. Sirius laughs at the sight and takes a swig of butterbeer from his bottle. He walks around, searching, searching, until he finally sees her waving at him and beckoning him to come over to the sofa. Marlene makes room for him to sit down._

_"__Nice playing out there Black. Although I cannot say that I had full confidence while you were playi-hey!" Sirius pushes her over the couch, playfully smiling. She retaliates by pushing him back over the armrest while laying right on him. He smirks from under her._

_"__Going to kiss me Mckinnon?" he asks, putting his hands on her waist, putting on an innocent look. She rolls her eyes and smiles at him. _

_"__You know, I cannot see why not." Marlene grabs the sides of his face and starts to kiss him, over and over again while Sirius smiles against her lips and pulls her towards him more and more until their hips are grinding against each other. They snog the daylights out of each other that night._

_The next, day they pretend nothing happened although they can't help but blush a bit at the memory of their first and best snog they ever had._

_They don't really know why they even started snogging in the first place. Maybe because they were both so drunk on victory, so tipsy and so uncontrolled by their win and they didn't give a dam about what happened later._

_But they never did care about what happened later._

_Because they never did regret it._

* * *

They finally had done it in 7th year. To the contrary of many beliefs, Sirius did have morals and never did do it until he was near adulthood. Many people still believe in the rumors ciriculating around him and Marlene in that area of that topic yet they are wrong.

Because the only people they had done it with was each other.

_"__Sirius, I don't really think we should be doing this…" Marlene followed Sirius down the corridor. _

_"__Oh loosen up Marlene, it's the last day of Hogwarts! This might be the last time we ever see each other again," he says, wrapping his hand around her waist. She rolls her eyes._

_"__We're both enrolling to become aurors, remember?"_

_"__Oh yeah…. But this is still the last day of Hogwarts!"_

_"__Fine…but I still don't think we should be doing this." He looked at her siriusly (A/N I'm sorry, I couldn't not include that pun in this story)_

_"__Do you actually think that?"_

_"…__no."_

_"__Then just go with it."_

_He led her by the hand to an empty classroom. Well, actually, any classroom would probably be empty because of how today was graduation for all the seventh years. She finally gives in to her feelings and giggles. Sirius shuts the door and pins her against it, running his hands sensationally on her body._

_"__I want you."_

_"__I need you."_

_Needless to say, it was the best time of their lives._

Later in life, they have never, ever regretted anything they had ever done with each other because they didn't have nearly the amount of time they wanted to do more things with each other.

Like get married.

Like have kids.

Like having a life together.

_Like falling asleep in each other's arms, knowing that they'll be totally fine the next day._

* * *

Don't judge, but I just love non-canon ships like Marlene and Sirius.

I personally think that they'd be the best-looking couple in Hogwarts and the most awesome couple EVER.

(P.S. I've always found it quite disturbing when people write about how they did it in 5th year, or whatever. I mean, I imagine Sirius with morale and not banging girls in 8th grade.)


End file.
